


A clown's kiss

by AceSpaceButterFace



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman is a dick but so is joker match made in hell, Blood and Injury, Comic Book Violence, Gen, M/M, The Joker wants them Batman kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSpaceButterFace/pseuds/AceSpaceButterFace
Summary: A night on the road to Arkham has the Joker begging for kisses.





	A clown's kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have written in over two years and it has been really difficult and I am still struggling. Despite this probably being the worst, it is practise and practise is important.   
> Goddamnit, this feels so dumb.

The road down the rainslick and coiling road in the dark seemed to take forever, no matter how hard Bruce pushed the gas. Especially when he was accompanied by the joker in the cramped space. Joker's face was bruised and his nose was covered in so much blood it was hard to tell where blood and lipstick met. Yet he had that wide, smug grin dancing across his mouth. It was one of the few types of silence that Bruce didn't appreciate, especially not when it came the Joker. Silence never was his cup of tea.

It was only when Bruce glanced over by breaking his fixed stare he saw that the Joker was fidgeting with something between his gloved fingers. That was enough for Bruce to slam the breaks causing the emaciated clown to slam into the dash. Bruce felt a twinge...the smallest twinge of regret as the clown wheezed for air and fell back into the car seat with a dazed look on his face. It was then that Bruce noticed the black fabric slithering from the Joker's lax fingers. It was his cape. It seemed like an oddly innocent gesture for the clown to play with his armor, but it wasn't beyond him.

"You-...HAHAHA...You sure know how to make a gal feel special, eh, bats" The Joker tittered, glancing over at his chauffer with an unfocused gaze.   
Bruce didn't reply as he pressed on and kept driving the batmobile down the road. The road to Arkham had never felt so torterously long as now. As he reached for the gear shift, he made sure to snag his cape out of reach from further shenanigans.

"The silent treatment, huh? Nothing like the cold shoulder to set the mood. I feel so very punished, batsy"

"Shut up" Bruce ground out from under his cowl, fingers tightening around the wheel. There had always been something about the Joker and his uncanny abilety to burrow under Batman's skin like nobody else ever could.   
It made him want to strangle something, preferably the Joker just to see that stupid smirk disappear from his face.

"Why the long face, bats? What could possibly better than this? You, me going home after romance in the pale moon light. Oh how you make me bruise to prettily, like a delicate little bloom"

"You killed five people...FIVE!" Bruce sneered, his fingers were cramping around the steering wheel and if it wasn't for the fact that the tall spires and lights of Arkham above the treeline came into view, he would have hit the breaks another time just to punch the Joker on the mouth.

"Not my best handiwork I have to admit, darling, but-" Joker paused for pramatic effect and batted his eyelashes as Bruce "I got your attention. You came for me, batsy. Like you always do"

The clown had leaned in as close as he could despite his confines as he whispered hotly against the side of Bruce's face.

"We're here"

"So soon?" The Joker sounded almost disappointed as he looked up at the gates of Arkham with a huff when five armed guards started approaching the gates.

Bruce stopped the car and slid out into the rain and the Joker watched lazily as the dark knight walked around the veichle to his side and popped the door open. Such a gentleman, this one.

"Get out" he growled, grabbing the Joker by the arm and pulling him out of the dry warmth like he was a ragdoll made of hay and pipecleaners, but before the bat could give him a rough shove towards the iron gates the clown grabbed onto his cape leaving no room for batman to pull away as the Joker pulled him closer. Fingers carefully pulling on the fabric almost reverently as the pooring rain started to wash blood and lipstick off of Joker's face.

"What? Without even as much as a kiss goodbye? You disappoint me, bats"

The Joker knew he had struck a nerve deep underneath that stoick and silent exterior when he felt batman's finger dig into his bicep, like he was begging the Joker to stop before he was unable to resist what the clown had to offer.

Their eyes met for a moment, gaze locked on eachother before batman's line of sight flickered down to the Joker's lips. Time seemed to slow down to a stand still and it felt like this was the very moment where bats had changed his mind.   
Joker laced his fingers deeper into the soft fabric of his captive's cloak as he screwed his eyes shut, lips puckered up as he readied himself to welcome the kiss that he just knew was coming.

A second went by, perhaps even two without nothing else happening than the rain soaking him to the bone. Wondering what was taking the bat so long, the clown opened an eye, squinting at the vigilante just as a kevlar covered hand smushed into his face, pushing him away.

"Maybe later" Bruce purred close to the clown's ear, a small smirk across his face as he pushed the Joker towards the guards, watching as they brought him cackling and screaming back into the asylum.

 

 


End file.
